As Garotas de Hogwarts
by LumaMusgrave
Summary: Hermione Granger. Ginevra Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Astoria Greengrass. Todas apaixonadas. Mas nada é recíproco. Na verdade, foram humilhadas pelos garotos por quem cultivavam esses sentimentos. Com os corações despedaçados e mentes perturbadas, as quatro um dia se reúnem por acaso do destino, e desse encontro nasce uma amizade forte que dá os alicerces para elas continuarem com suas


Hermione andava calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Em suas mãos estavam livros sobre história da magia e adivinhação que ela acabara de pegar na biblioteca. Ela particularmente não gostava de adivinhação, e gostava menos ainda da professora, a senhorita Sibila Trelawney. Achava que ela uma fraude e a matéria ridícula, mas não se permitiria fracassar em nenhuma matéria, afinal, os N.I.E.M's eram ano que vem e já devia começar a se preparar desde cedo. Mas, ela também tinha outro motivo, Ronald Weasley. Ela sempre gostara do garoto, mas quanto mais velha ficava, mais esse sentimento aflorava. Os livros eram uma desculpa para aproximar-se dele, já que ele não ia bem em nenhuma das matérias. Na verdade ele nunca foi bem, mas piorara desde que começou a namorar aquela Lilá Brown.

Chegou ao salão comunal e arrumou timidamente os cabelos selvagens, tinha que estar descente para quando encontrasse o seu futuro namorado. Avistou Ron sentado em um dos sofás, ao seu lado estava Harry e sentada no chão apoiada nas pernas do ruivo estava sua inimiga. Ela aproximou-se e entrou no campo de visão dos amigos, murmurando timidamente:

–Oi pessoal! –Ela colocou os livros numa mesinha e se virou para eles novamente, Lilá a olhava com raiva e Ron como se ela tivesse interrompendo alguma coisa muito importante. Harry, o único que não fez cara feia, foi que cumprimentou de volta.

–Oi, Hermione. –Ele sorriu e a morena o acompanhou.

–Ron, trouxe uns livros pra nós estudarmos. Sei que está com dificuldades... –Não conseguiu terminar, pois Lilá soltou uma gargalhada estridente que a fez pular de surpresa.

–Hermione, sem querer ser grossa, mas o meu Uon Uon não vai estudar, estamos tendo um momento meio pessoal agora. E se ele precisasse estudar eu mesma estudaria com ele, não precisa se incomodar queridinha. Pode nos dar licença, por favor? –Ela falou com um quase palpável nojo. Ronald riu e se aproximou para colar os lábios com os da Lilá. Aquilo partiu o coração de Hermione, que se esforçou para não deixar transparecer no rosto dela, mas claramente Lilá percebeu.

–M-mas, Harry está aqui e vocês não estão reclamando... –Ela falou com uma voz baixinha e Lilá a interrompeu novamente, causando outro ataque de risos no ruivo.

–Queridinha, vou explicar uma vez e eu espero que seu cérebro entenda. Harry está aqui por que é um amigo de Ron. Não que você não seja uma _colega_ dele, mas não é tão próxima. –Lilá conseguiu insultar Hermione de várias formas, mas a principal delas foi praticamente chama-la de burra, coisa que todos sabiam que ela não era. –Não estou certa, Uon Uon? –Ela o olhou e ele sorriu de lado e acariciou seu rosto, Hermione daria tudo para estar no lugar dela.

–Está sim, amorzinho! Desculpa Hermione, mas a Lilá não falou nada mais que a verdade. E eu acho que você estaria pouco à vontade com o nosso assunto no momento. Pode levar esses livros de volta pra biblioteca, é final de ano garota. Eu nunca vou estudar agora, e te aconselho fazer o mesmo! Vai arranjar um namorado! –Ele falou e até Harry riu. Lilá, que não gostava nada de Hermione, não resistiu em dar uma alfinetada na garota.

–Difícil né meu amor? Ela arranjar um namorado? Não que você seja feia,_Mione_, mas não... Você entende né? E alias, Uon Uon, ela é do tipo que não namora gostando de outro garoto. –Ela falou com veneno escapando da boca.

–Que outro garoto Hermione? Pode falar! –Ron falou apoiando os braços nas pernas, curvando o tronco para frente. A morena rapidamente ficou nervosa e passou as mãos no cabelo.

–Que garoto? Do que vocês estão falando? –Ela murmurou e Lilá abriu um sorriso maléfico, se agarrando mais ainda ao Ron.

–Ah, Hermione... Pensa que eu não percebi? Você está completamente apaixonada pelo Ron! Ele pode não ter percebido ainda, mas eu não sou idiota. Idiota é você que acha que o fazendo estudar com você ele vai se apaixonar por você. –Hermione sabia que o que Lilá estava certo. Ele nunca iria gostar dela, nunca. E o pior de tudo para ela é que Harry apenas olhava a humilhação parado.

–Isso não pode ser verdade! Hermione?! Gostar de mim? Acho meio impossível, mas mesmo se for verdade eu nunca ficaria com ela. Simplesmente não dá. Hermione, você não é do tipo que encanta homens pela beleza ou pelo corpo. E eu sou do tipo de homem que se encanta por beleza e pelo corpo. Você não tem atrativos físicos e é muito nerd. –Isso foi outra apunhalada nas costas de hermione, aquilo acabara com a auto- estima dela, mas sabia que aquilo era verdade. Sem perceber ela começou a chorar, coisa que nunca havia feito na frente de ninguém. Para acabar de vez com Hermione Lilá resolveu falar uma última coisa.

–Não chora _Amiga_! Faz assim, começa a guardar muito dinheiro agora, quem sabe daqui alguns anos você não paga uma garoto pra tirar sua virgindade? Pelo menos não vai morrer virgem... –Hermione não enxergava mais nada por causa das lágrimas, mas pode ouvir os risos dos amigos e de outras pessoas que chegaram e passaram a ver a cena. Logo tudo aquilo seria espalhado por Hogwarts e encarnariam nela até o final do sétimo ano.

–Sério, Hermione, eu não pensava que você realmente gostava de mim. –Hermione esperou o pedido de desculpa de Ronald, até parando de chorar um pouco. –Mas, por Merlim, se enxerga garota! –Isso fez o salão explodir em risos novamente, e hermione não soube mais o que fazer. Harry não a defendeu e Ronald a humilhou na frente de todos. Logo ela que os havia ajudado tanto, quase perdeu a vida várias vezes por eles, e estava prestes a embaraçar numa viajem para ajudá-los a achar as horcruxes. Agora teriam que se virar sem ela. A morena subiu até o dormitório correndo, deixando o salão comunal aos risos. E ela prometeu a si mesma que todos virariam apenas uma página manchada de dor e lágrimas no livro da vida de Hermione Jean Granger


End file.
